The present disclosure relates generally to an access control system (ACS). An ACS is a computer-aided and networked system for controlling and monitoring physical access to secured parts of a building or other enclosed area, based on the access credentials and privileges of building users. An ACS may manage groups of buildings in disparate locations and across large campuses. An ACS may use various methods for monitoring, authenticating, and controlling access.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an automated system for detecting lock defeat devices (LDD) used for the deliberate tampering with or jamming of the door lock of an access controlled door, using methods of analyzing and interpreting event data generated by a site ACS.